


Where Your Heart Takes You

by Human_Trash_101



Category: BBS Rare pair weekend, Banana Bus Squad, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Really just fluff, af, bbs rare pair weekend - Freeform, only at the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Trash_101/pseuds/Human_Trash_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel's girlfriend broke up with him and he goes where his feet take him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(this has nothing to do with his real girlfriend, I love her!!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Your Heart Takes You

Scotty had expected his Friday night to go as it always went: pizza, video games, and some movies. Maybe he would even add some alcohol if his thoughts got the better of him, if his stupid crush would invade his mind. He planned to flick the lights off and bury himself in blankets and pillows, planned to get lost in his own world. Ignore his friends and responsibilities, to have a night to himself. He was already dressed in his comfortable pj bottoms, which he may or may have not stolen from _him,_ and a simple t-shirt. They were a tiny bit too large for him, but Scotty didn’t care. They draped slightly over his toes and kept him warm. He laid down on a pile of spare blankets and pillows in front of his TV. He had a little plan for the night of distracting himself from life. What he had not planned for was to have _him_ show up on his doorstep with red rimmed eyes and a broken smile. All _he_ had with him was a small bag and a plea for a place to stay for a night or two. Scotty stood frozen on his doorstep, staring at the broken man before him. Surprise ran through his veins, but only one thing plagued his mind, one person. Marcel.

Marcel’s teary eyes pulled Scotty out of his thoughts and into a light hug. Marcel immediately wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend, slouching over to bury his face into his shoulder. His fingers dug into Scotty’s back, but not quite enough to hurt him. It was reassurance that he was still there, still there for him. Marcel shook as he bit back tears, soaking up the feeling of Scotty’s hands softly tracing soothing circles into his back. He bit his lip, hard. It made his chest hurt that Scotty still _knew_ how to calm him down, even after all these years apart. He hadn't realized how much he missed physical contact with his best friend, didn’t realized how much twitter and skype didn’t cut it. He tightened his grip a little more. All he could think about was Scotty.

Things were kind of blurry after the hug for Marcel. He could vaguely remember Scotty pulling him inside his warm home and pushing him onto his couch. He kept his eyes on Scotty as he shuffled around his apartment, making room for him. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, to feel the warmth of his skin. He wanted the hole in his chest to close up like it had when they hugged. He wanted the comfort that he had provided him. He wanted to feel at home again. Once Scotty fell onto the couch beside him, he felt a little bit closer, closer to his home. Scotty scanned him, trying to figure out what had gotten him so fucked up.

“She left me… said she couldn’t do it anymore… said she was sorry…” Marcel weakly admitted, voice wavering as if he was on the edge of tears again. His eyes fell to his worn sneakers on the floor. “She said I was good enough, but just not what she was looking for… she asked if we could break it off. She was so nice about it too, so civil, but I just ran off. I panicked and ran where my feet took me. I booked an emergency flight here and left as soon as I could. I’ve told her we can stop it if it makes her unhappy and that we’ll talk tomorrow, but I just feel so… empty,” Marcel finished. His eyes were brimming with tears and he could feel Scotty staring at the side of his head.

A kind hand fell upon Marcel’s shoulder, offering reassurance. Instantly, Marcel turned wrapped his arms around Scotty and pulled him closer. He silently let his tears soak his friends shirt, letting it be evidence of his breakdown.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re alright. You can stay as long as you need, I’ve known your bitch ass for years, I think I can handle you a bit longer. You-” Scotty was cut off by Marcel hugging him closer and pulling him on top of Marcel. Scotty was crushed on top of Marcel’s chest while he lied on his back on the couch. Marcel’s breath was choppy and rough against Scotty’s hair, but it was comforting all the same. His breathing slowly evened out and became much calmer as Scotty traced small circles on either side of Marcel’s torso; he had remember that it calmed him down from his last breakdown years ago.

Silently, Scotty took this as a sign to slip out of Marcel’s grasp before he woke again in his conscious mind where he would be back in regular mindset and find this a little too close for friends. Regrettably, he began to slide out of Marcel’s iron grip, already missing the body heat. The coldness of his apartment seeped into his bones. _Funny how nothing seems cold until you’ve felt warmth,_ Scotty thought bitterly. He sat beside his friend for a minute before pushing himself up to grab Marcel a blanket or two and head off to bed.

Quicker than he could think, a hand shot out and grasped Scotty’s wrist when he began to move away. Marcel’s eyes were half closed in his exhausted state. He lightly tugged on Scotty’s wrist, hoping he would come back to him.

“No, -t's warmer with you,” he mumbled, voice raspy. Scotty wasn’t sure what he had meant when he uttered those words, but he wasn’t sure Marcel was ready himself to answer the question. His heart sank at how desperate he sounded. He was so used to Marcel’s usual self that he was devastated to hear him sounding so broken. He silently made a promise to himself that he would get Marcel back to his regular self as soon a he could.

“... Fine, but let’s go to my bed. I actually have good pillows and blankets there, asshole. Come on.”

Marcel quietly got up and follow Scotty closely to his bedroom. He slipped under his covers and waited until Scotty did the same before he shuffled closer to him. Sluggishly, he wrapped his arms around Scotty and pulled him closer until Scotty’s back was flush against his chest. He could feel Scotty tense up, but put up no effort to change their position. The warmth had slipped it’s way back into Marcel’s chest as he lay there with his best friend against him. As he drifted off into a much needed sleep, he no longer felt abandoned or frustrated or conflicted, all he could feel was Scotty.

Scotty on the other hand lay awake for hours afterwards. He was all too aware of his best friend pressed up against his back. He could feel his chest rising and falling with each breath. Relief ran through his veins, but so did heartbreak. His chest felt as if it was about to cave in on itself. He was committing every second he spent awake to memory, savoring the moment because he knew it would be over too soon. Scotty wanted to cry so badly for the first time in years. He always covered up these times with a quick snide comment or joke among friends, but now he could only lay with his thoughts. He was terrified to move in case he woke Marcel up. He knew he shouldn’t be getting so close to Marcel so quickly again. He knew would have to pretend this didn’t happen in the morning for Marcel’s sake. He _knew_ that he was slowly drowning all over again, but had to pretend everything was fine and laugh it off. Scotty knew he was falling for Marcel all over again.

_ _ _ _ _

 

When Marcel awoke, he could feel something warm pressed tightly against his chest. For a moment, he thought his breakup had just been a dream. That was until he caught the unforgettable smell of some mix of something sweet and minty. He knew immediately who was pressed into chest without even opening his eyes. Marcel knew he should have felt a hole in his chest once he realized his girlfriend really wasn’t here with him, but for whatever reason, he didn’t. Sure he was saddened by the fact, but something was keeping him grounded, something he couldn’t quite tell what it was. His mind slowly rejected the topic of his breakup and decided to revel in some mix of the feelings of comfort and warmth. Instead of getting up and leaving the bed, Marcel chose to softly hug Scotty a bit closer for a couple more minutes. Marcel was positive he was still asleep by how relaxed his body was and how slow his breathing was. He knew he should just get up and start _actually_ doing something, but there was something tying him to the bed. He couldn’t pinpoint it, but he knew he didn’t want to move quite yet.

He knew that Scotty would wake soon, and he really didn’t want to have to face whatever he felt with him. He knew he should get up, but he didn’t have the motivation to, at least that’s what he told himself. Besides, he was comfortable right where he was. The sun had slipped through a sliver in the curtain and was casting a light warmth on Marcel’s upper body. The sheets felt like silk, pooling around his body in all the right ways. A blanket was tossed over his lower body, covering everything from his hips down. Everything was quiet. No birds singing, no buzz from a radio or TV, no bustling streets. There were only soft breaths that broke the silence of the room. Marcel blamed it on everything else for wanting to stay exactly where he was for a little longer. It had absolutely nothing to do with the perfect man that was pressed into his chest. It had nothing to do with listening to his calm breaths, or feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his. It had nothing to do with being able to feel Scotty’s steady heartbeat against his chest. Absolutely not.

He almost whined when Scotty began to rouse. He could feel him shifting against himself, slowly dragging himself into consciousness. He felt Scotty’s heartbeat picked up as he realized the situation he was in. Marcel tried his best to fake being asleep, breathing as even as he could while the rest of his body was limp. He could hear Scotty whisper something under his breath and began to slip out of his grasp. That was positively the last thing Marcel wanted, and in a last-ditch attempt to keep him there, he pulled Scotty right back to where he was. Marcel absentmindedly buried his face into Scotty’s shoulder. He almost outed himself, but he really didn’t care, it was worth the sound Scotty made. It was some mix between a squeak and curse, but Marcel knew he’d never forget the sound. It was risky and rash, but from what he could tell, Scotty still didn’t know he was awake. Marcel took this as a victory, but pushed the thought of why he thought of it that way aside.

Marcel’s excitement didn’t last long, Scotty began to slip out of his tightened grip once again, but slower this time. He knew he could no longer keep him here, or Scotty would try to wake him and he’d have to confront his feelings. Mentally sighing, he let Scotty slip from his grasp. He instantly missed the feeling of him against him. He listened to his friends light footsteps as they found their way through the bedroom door and down the hallway. Marcel laid there in his bed, just taking everything in. He rolled over where Scotty had laid, burying his face into the sheets. They reeked of something he couldn’t put a finger on. Almost like mango and mint, but a little less fragile. He didn’t really care though, he still found comfort in it. It was just so, well, Scotty. He could hear little clink’s coming from somewhere else in Scotty’s apartment. After a couple minutes of laying there, Marcel finally decided to get up.

A soft orange glow coated the bedroom, it was the first thing Marcel notice when he opened his eyes. The white bedsheets were tangled and wrinkled around him, but they were as clean as they could be. Light brown furniture dotted the room along with some clothes tossed on the floor. Sunlight was beaming through the large window not too far the from the bed where he laid. The entire room has a special warmth to it, but to Marcel, it felt like it was missing something. Finally, Marcel found the motivation he needed to push himself off the far too comfortable bed. He wondered how Scotty ever managed to leave that damned thing.

Once Marcel stood, he realized he was still in his clothes from yesterday. He cursed lightly and began to search through Scotty’s closet for some clothes that might fit him. Finding a pair of black sweatpants and one of his own old tank tops, he wondered if he had left it here when he moved out all those years ago. Shrugging, he slipped into the clothes knowing that Scotty wouldn’t care if he borrowed some. The shirt was a little tighter than he remember, but he knew that the rest of Scotty’s clothing would be much smaller. Slowly, he slipped out the door and followed the noise to where he hoped Scotty was. He ended up right outside the kitchen where he guessed Scotty was making himself breakfast. He pushed the door open, but he was not ready for the sight inside the kitchen

Scotty was standing with his back to Marcel and was hovering over a stove. His hair was messy from sleeping and all Marcel wanted to do was run a hand through it. He was still wearing some pajama pants and an old T-shirt, but holy fuck, Marcel’s heart soared. When he looked a little closer he realize the tiny designs on on the pants were _really_ familiar. That’s when it hit him, _That son of a bitch, those are my pants!_ Marcel wanted to be mad, but he really couldn’t. He knew he had forgotten some clothes when he moved to L.A. and he didn’t blame Scotty for wearing them. They were extremely comfortable as well, and if Marcel was honest, he found Scotty adorable in his clothes. The way his pants hung loosely on his hips and trailed a little over his feet threw Marcel’s mind into a frenzy. Sunlight was peeking through the windows surround the kitchen. This did not help Marcel’s mind calm down, rather it made the situation so much worse. It gave Scotty a golden glow, highlighting his features, making him look heavenly.

“Those are my pants you know,” Marcel joked, breaking the silence and letting Scotty know he was there. Scotty whipped around and held a spatula in front of him, obviously startled. He placed a hand on his chest and hunched over slightly.

“Jesus christ, you scared the shit out of me,” Scotty half laughed and motioned for Marcel to come over to him, “I’m making pancakes. You still like syrup with yours?” Marcel just nodded and smiled. He couldn’t help it, his chest felt warm and tingly all because he still remember something stupid from years ago. He didn’t forget and god damn Marcel just couldn’t help the feeling. He found it so endearing and so adorable that he had to admit to himself, that maybe, just maybe, he might be crushing on his best friend.

 

_ _ _ _ _

 

It went on like that for weeks, Marcel casually dodging the fact that he was slowly falling farther and farther for Scotty. He couldn’t help himself. The way he laughed made his chest lighter, the way his smile brightened up a room, everything made Marcel fall harder. He tried so hard to make sure he wouldn’t know. He knew that one day he’d have to bite the bullet, but he didn’t want to lose his best friend so soon. Marcel had mentally slapped himself countless times for letting things slip. Once he mumbled about how adorable he looked when they were gaming, but thankfully he hadn't been paying too much attention. Another time, he had been muttering to himself while he thought Scotty had fallen asleep and he strolled out of his bedroom for a glass of water. At the time, Marcel was crashing on the couch before they could order a new bed for him. This put him in perfect hearing distance from Scotty before he reached the kitchen. Luckily, he blew it off as him talking about his ex girlfriend which got him a needed hug. He felt a little dirty for lying to him, but he knew Scotty could never find out.

Meanwhile, Scotty was in the same situation. He heard everything Marcel let slip, but blew it off thinking that he was just hearing things. His feelings for Marcel were growing bigger and bigger with each passing day. He was much more careful about hiding it than Marcel, he’d already hidden his feelings for much longer than he’d like to admit. He was used to having to hide it, it just became harder and harder to hide. Scotty knew one day he wouldn’t be able to hide it anymore, one day he’d have to confess. That didn’t stop him from trying to prolong that deadline. He wanted to spend as much time with Marcel before it happened.

 

_ _ _ _ _

 

Nearly a full year later, Marcel and Scotty laid sprawled across the couch. The stars and Scotty’s TV were the only thing that illuminated the room. They were both bundled together under the blankets playing Mario Kart for the hell of it. Pizza boxes were abandoned on the table beside them along with a couple cups. Things were getting heated as Marcel was losing for the hundredth time that night. Scotty knew Marcel’s temper was growing short and it made the game all the more fun. He was already grinning as he finished before Marcel once again.

“YOU MOTHER FUCKER!” Marcel roared as Scotty began to giggle in response. “You cheated didn’t you!”

“No, you just suck di-” Scotty couldn’t even finish his sentence when a hand shot out and touched his side. He gasped and breathlessly inched away from Marcel, “No, don’t you dare bitc-” Instantly, Marcel launched himself at Scotty and trapped him under himself. He grinned down at Scotty with an evil glint in his eyes, Scotty knew exactly what he was planning to do. Marcel had pinned him down and Scotty widened his eyes. He tried to turn and clawed at the couch in attempt to rid himself of Marcel’s weight. Marcel just laughed as he dug his fingers into Scotty’s sides, who in response, thrashed in attempt to free himself from Marcel. Scotty’s laugher infected the air, his arms stopped trying to free himself and tried to cover his sides. Marcel had no mercy and continued to tickle him, watching as Scotty’s eyes were becoming glossy from laughing so hard. He knew he could never forget this moment, with Scotty squirming under him like he did.

“Say it and I’ll stop.”

“N-n-never you bitch,” Scotty could barely whisper out the words before Marcel began his attack again. Scotty whipped himself from side to side, trying desperately to escape. He silently cursed himself for being so ticklish and finally put a hand on Marcel’s chest. “Y-you’re the b-best at Mario Kart and I will never be as good as you,” Scotty whispered, his pride damaged. He didn’t really care too much though, having Marcel on top of him looking at him like that was good enough. He was horrified at how hot he thought Marcel was right now, terrified he might do something he might regret. Unfortunately, Marcel leaned in closer, their faces were barely an inch apart, and hovered his hands over his sides again.

“What was that?”

“I-I said you’re the best.”

Marcel didn’t let up, his face was still coming closer and closer to Scotty’s. Thankfully, he moved his hands away from Scotty’s sides and propped himself up on his elbows. Scotty was still very much trapped under him, but neither of them really wanted to move. Marcel wasn’t sure if it was the moonlight outlining Scotty in a heavenly glow, or if it was his heart getting fed up with his suffering, but he pressed their lips together. Scotty was lay still for a moment, letting it sink it. He was processing what was happening, only letting it register when Marcel began to pull away. But Scotty was not letting this slip out of his grasp now that he finally had what he wanted. He snaked his hands up Marcel’s neck until and tangled themselves in his hair. He pulled him back towards him, deepening the kiss.

To say Marcel was surprised was an understatement. He had no intentions to letting his heart get the better of him, but something inside him just snapped. He lightly bit Scotty’s lower lip, practically begging for permission. Scotty would have laughed if he wasn’t enjoying it so much, but he just opened his mouth to him in response. Ecstasy thrilled through their veins as they continued. To Marcel’s delight, Scotty let some rather embarrassing sounds slip. Finally, he pulled away.

Marcel just stared down at Scotty with a stupid grin on his face. He drank up the sight below him. Scotty’s lips were red and slightly swollen but pulled back into a shit eating grin regardless. Marcel opened his mouth to speak but Scotty was quick to untangle a hand from his hair and cover his mouth with it.

“No, don’t ruin this with some shitty comment.” Marcel just laughed and dropped himself close enough to kiss Scotty again, this time a bit less hesitant. It was rougher and more passionate, and that only made Marcel that much hotter to Scotty. He groaned and grinded his hips against his in response. Marcel could only shiver, the sounds Scotty made could never be forgotten. He slowly moved his lips down his neck towards his collarbone. Scotty tried to hold back his whimper, but failed miserably. Marcel chuckled against the crook of his neck and latched his lips there. Scotty could barely hold his arms up in Marcel’s hair, he could only mutter out a couple words.

“I have a bed you know.”

“Hmmmm, that sounds nice,” Marcel’s voice was rough and deeper than before, Scotty shuttered. Marcel finally rolled off Scotty and pushed himself up to his full height. Scotty just groaned at the loss of touch before following Marcel up. Once he was standing, Marcel wasted no time pushing him back towards the bedroom. Scotty just laughed and walked a little bit faster.


End file.
